


When on earth...

by super_phan_natural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Tablet, Gen, Season 8, Season 9, takes place when metatron starts causing trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_phan_natural/pseuds/super_phan_natural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hariel is an angel known to be quiet and polite. But after an angel gives them orders to sort things out on earth and find the Stone of David, Hariel has to learn how to converse with the humans on earth. With the help of Sandalphon, her fellow angel companion, she joins the Winchesters on a journey of acceptance and sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Heaven was in chaos. It shook with every angels yell and command. Souls passed every now and then, angels ignoring their tasks to complain. On earth was the battle between the two sides. No angel cared about me, and I was fine with that. I wasn’t a special angel, I wasn’t even mentioned in any literature, but I was fine with that. No one noticed me, and I was fine with that. 

 

Until one day, One of the seven Archangels came up to me. With hope in his eyes, he told me something I did not expect.

 

**“Hariel,** **_We need you. A task is given to you on earth, and you are the only angel for the job. You’re unknown and quiet. This is the type of behaviour we need from you”_ **

 

With a short description of what I am to do on earth, The Archangel Raguel allowed me to roam onto earth. Of course he was scared for me, so he gave me a guardian in case of need. And this guardian I knew too well. One of my closest brothers, Sandalphon, was assigned to be my guardian. He was a soldier of Michael's’, and for some reason I communicated with him the most. I wasn’t created to be a soldier, I was created to accomplish tasks. But small tasks, like helping Joshua in the garden or helping with the heavens’ “Office”. 

 

I have never been on earth before, and having the opportunity made me glow. I believe that is the human equivalent to happiness, but I don’t know how emotions feel. I assume they would only last a short time. I know that humans are weird, so I must understand their weird ways.

 

I show my thanks to Raguel and was off. Sandalphon stayed behind, he said that he will be there when I need it. It’s not like I need assistance, I believe I got to human cultures right. A hello when meeting someone. Sometimes shake hands as a sign of peace. Gabriel taught us when we were all together (Us as in the angels who are just as important as me, the helping angels) what it feels like to be on earth. I was quite a young angel then, and we all listened knowing Gabriel was more important than us. He explained that humans used horses to get around, built territory out of dead trees and mated to have young children. They killed other animals with blades and unusual weapons. I always thought that they were a bit grimy, but Gabriel just smiled and said that they seem sinful, but they can be fun. 

 

As I ascend onto earth, I remember I must take a form. I know this part is the worst. You take away a human’s normal life just to use them. I always thought this was a bit much, but Michael said this helped them. I never understood how, but it must be because I am simply too simple. I find a building that seemed to have a few good souls. They shine through the windows, and I appear in one of the rooms. A young female was in that room, appearing to hold a metal plate with a stick in it’s side, it sizzled with an oil that seemed to be rolling around in the pan. She saw that I was in her room, and she dropped the pan. She gasped, holding her hands over her mouth as if she was in pain. I remembered what Gabriel mentioned.

 

**_“If ever associated with a human, be gentle. Some don’t believe we exist”_ **

 

I saw her hair wave  around as she shook. She fell onto her knees and started begging. Why did she behave like this?

 

**_“Hello young woman. I am an angel. I am here to complete a task in God’s name. Do not fear me, for I do not wish to harm you. I ask of you if I may use your body to wear to complete it”_ **

 

“Will I die?” She asked me quietly.

 

**_“No, you shall stay intact to this body. You will see some of what I do. If you wish to see anything, you may. Once I am done, you will gain your body back”_ **

 

“How long will this take?” She asked a bit louder.

 

**_“Not long. Depending on how long the journey may take. You will definitely get your body back by next year. Rachel, do you accept?”_ **

 

“Then, Y-yes. Yes, I accept” She said. And her soul opened up a path for me to enter her body. With a lot of my power, I was forced into her. It was an amazing feeling, entering something so small. I opened her eyes, and felt the ground. I felt _ the ground _ . I started touching it, and I felt it’s surface. I smiled widely, slowly feeling my way up the big block of wood. 

 

As I slowly used her legs to stand, I felt gravity pressure me down. I take one step at a time and look at the world around me. It seemed much bigger as I am in my vessel. I start walking a bit faster, and start using my arms. I slowly reach out to the knob attached on the door. I pull it, and notice that it doesn’t seem to work like that. I push it, i tap it, and finally twist it. I push it open to notice  the world how I assume this woman does. It was a small building that she inhabited, seeming to be useful for only a few humans. The world look way different than Gabriel described it. The humans weren’t using horses, they were using shiny plastic objects on wheels. They were dull colours, but then again, earth doesn’t have even a quarter as much colour as Heaven does. 

 

I step out onto the rock poured out in front of me almost in a liquid form. I step on it, and notice that I am able to walk on it. As I start walking, a small voice is heard from behind me. I turn around, but no one is there. It starts getting louder until I can make out the words.

 

“ _ Where are we going?” _

 

I stop in my tracks.

 

**_“We are out to find the stone of David”_ **

 

_ “What’s that?” _

**_“In the Bible story of David and the Goliath. At the will of God, he strikes down the Goliath with just one stone, killing him instantly. That stone is lost, it seems that someone has taken it. It’s very powerful and very dangerous”_ **

 

_ “Oh. So you’re here on earth, because of a stone?” _

 

**_“The stone can fall into the wrong hands, possibly killing most of the human race. With just the touch and intent of killing, the stone will kill anyone the one who possesses it  thinks of”_ **

 

_ “Does that sound a bit far fetched, don’t you think?” _

 

**_“The fetch is not far”_ ** .

 

We walk into a train station Rachel suggests we use to go to. I decide to ride all the way from where Rachel was living.

 

**_“Where are we?”_ **

 

_ “I live in Conception, Missouri. Not really a fan of living here, but I got a job and found a guy. Life happens” _

 

**_“So we aren’t in Kansas”_ **

 

_ “Yes Dorothy, looks like we’re not in Kansas anymore” _

 

**_“My name is not Dorothy. It’s Hariel”_ **

 

_ “You know what, nevermind. Just, just buy the tickets”  _ Rachel seems to tune out, and sits quietly in her part of the body.

 

I walk up to the lady at the desk who seems a bit too bored to be selling tickets.

 

“Where?” She asks me. Great. I don’t even know where the stone might be. I was told in Kansas, and it’s obvious that I have not arrived there.

 

“Kansas” I croak out. The voice normal mortals use is quiet and boring. I seem to have a bit of a hard time thinking of what tone the voice should be.

 

“City?” She asks once again. Rachel speaks up.

 

“Yes, Kansas City”.

 

“Ok. One ticket to Kansas City” She says, stamping the ticket more loudly than needed. I hand her the money Rachel had in her pocket and wait with some other people. Rachel starts.

 

_ “So, do angels normally possess other bodies?” _

 

**_“Only if needed”_ **

 

_ “Is your name really Hariel?” _

 

**_“Yes it is”_ **

 

_ “Why did you choose me?” _

 

**_“Because your soul is worthy and pure”_ **

 

_ “Why did you come here? Why didn’t another angel do this?” _

 

**_“Because the angels ordered it so”_ **

 

_ “Do you have an angel boss or something?” _

 

**_“Jophiel is my what you call ‘Boss’, She takes care of the angels like me”_ **

 

_ “Sounds fun” _

 

I step onto the train and find a seat in one of the compartments. I close my eyes after sometime, and start thinking about how I’ll get the Stone of David back. Rachel seems quiet, so I assume her soul is resting.

 

“Hey” A deep voice appears.

 

I open my eyes and look into another pair. It’s Sandalphon, using a male vessel. He smirks the way he normally would, and sits back in the seat across from me.

 

“This guy I have was the best I could muster up. But he’s good, he’s young and seems to attract other females” Sandalphon wiggles his vessels eyebrows. 

 

“I look at their soul, not gender nor looks” I huff.

 

“Well, I suppose she might be an attractive lady if I do say so myself” He comments.

 

Rachel laughs.

 

_ “Tell him thanks” _

 

“She said ‘Thanks’”.

 

_ “It’s nice to get complemented by angels”. _

 

We ride the rest 3 hours in silence, mentioning the mission or how weird something looks. Sandalphon starts sighing.

 

“What seems to be the matter?”

 

“Can’t we just fly there? This is taking way too long”

 

_ “Wait, You could have flown there? Why waste my money?” _

 

“I can’t just fly there. I haven’t really mastered that yet, I’m not used to having a vessel. And I don’t even know if I could use my powers”

 

“I can” Sandalphon smirks, making a bottle of wine appear. He pops it open and starts pouring it into a wine glass.“You want some?”

 

“Um, I’m fine, thank you” I say, leaning a bit away from the alcoholic beverage.

 

“Suit yourself” He says, raising the glass and sipping on it.

 

“You are having much fun without your duties as a soldier, are you not?” I raise my eyebrow.

 

“Well, every angel deserves a break” he complies. 

 

“I’m sure Raguel will approve once you get back” I snark back.

 

“Listen, I’m here to help you with all your missions and stuff, you stay shut and I protect” He sits back, waving his hand in the air towards my direction. The train stops.

 

“Oh and by the way, female doesn’t suit you” He whispers, disappearing out of the train. I sigh.

 

_ “What did he just say?” _


	2. Chapter 2

As I wander around, Rachel points out a map by the station.

 

_ “Ok. So, you get your sense of where the Stone is, we steal it from whoever owns it, smite his ass and go home. Sounds like a plan?” _

 

**_“First of all, I have to find it. I was told it was somewhere here in Kansas. If Raguel wanted it to be me, that means I can’t be recognized as an angel. The person who owns it is dangerous”_ **

 

_ Great. So you don’t have an angel radar or?” _

 

**_“I can sense out certain powerful objects. They normally glow. So, I just have to search all of Kansas”_ **

 

_ “JUST all of Kansas?” _

 

**_“It may take a while, but we’ll find it”_ **

 

_ “Oh boy” _

 

I start by walking around main streets, scanning my surroundings. This might be kind of hard to do, considering all of the cities here in Kansas. I look around for a few more hours until Rachel starts complaining.

 

**_“What it my Father’s name is wrong? Why are you complaining?”_ **

 

_ “This is taking sooo loong”  _ She exaggerates her o’s. I roll my eyes.

 

**_“Patience”_ **

 

I decide the City isn’t going to work out, so I fly to the nearest coffee shop Rachel suggests. I also do this to see if my grace works. And thankfully, it does.

 

**_“And why do you consume this?”_ **

 

_ “Because it tastes good”  _ She replies, almost annoyed that I asked.

 

I take a sip of what I assume is coffee. Though, it’s light and has whipped dairy on the top of the liquid. Coffee is supposed to be black. But as Rachel's taste buds start to grab ahold of the molecules, I taste. I think it’s what it’s like to taste. It’s bitter at first, but the sweetness settles in, and I sit back in the chair as It’s warmth fills Rachel’s stomach.

 

_ “So, do you like it?” _

 

**_“I suppose so. But you must remember I taste just a bit of what you humans taste. And I supply your body, so I don’t need to consume any food”_ **

 

_ “It’s always nice to try something” _

 

I nod as I sip the coffee again. Then, just like taste gave me a sensation, I felt a pang of something. I didn’t know what, but it was quite disturbing, and I got up making Rachel panic.

 

_ “What the hell is that?” _ She says, seeming to feel it as well.

 

**_“I don’t know”_ **

 

I start walking around the coffee shop, trying to get rid of the sensation.

 

“Are you having a problem, Hariel?” I hear Sandalphon’s voice from behind me. His wings start fizzing up, rustling his feathers with worry.

 

“Do you feel that?” I ask.

 

“What?” He raises an eyebrow. Slowly his eyes start widening. He stumbles back, holding his torso and coughs. 

 

“We need to get out of here” He claims, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

 

“What was that?” I ask, my hand still over my stomach. 

 

“Something dangerous. Someone in there has something to do with the Stone”

 

“What do we do now?” I panic, leaning from one foot to another.

 

“We’ll wait it out. Something has to happen before we know who to follow” He explains, walking up to a pay phone.

 

“Um, what are you doing now?”

 

“Finding a motel. We can’t just stay here in the streets” 

 

“We don’t sleep” I remind him.

 

“Well, yeah. But, we could, um, we could… we could go to a bar!” He smiles.

 

“Why would it need to see a bar? What’s so interesting about a plank of metal?” I wonder. He rolls his eyes as if it’s the most obvious thing.

 

“Like a place for a few beers, get to know other humans. Hey, you might even get someone” He winks. “Wait, nevermind. It’s you I’m talking about”.

 

“Ha ha. You think I’m not sociable with other humans? Do you think I’m not able to make one love me for a day? We’ll just see about that” I challenge, turning to him. But Sandalphon’s gone. I try to sense where he might have flown off to, but he isn’t on earth. What a rude angel. I sigh as Rachel decides to speak up. 

 

_ “Are you sure you should go to a bar? I don’t want an STD”  _ She comments.

 

**_“You- You won’t get one. I’m not a vulnerable angel like Sandalphon”_ **

  
_ “Ok, if you insist” _

**Author's Note:**

> ok not many people will read this, but I made this a while ago, stopped it, and decided to finish the last 2 chapters and upload it. I'm kinda proud of this, and one of my first fanfictions of supernatural. this is like 1 year old now.


End file.
